It is known to help protect a vehicle occupant from injury during a vehicle collision by inflating an inflatable occupant restraint such as an air bag. Air bags are known to inflate into the passenger compartment of the vehicle from a variety of vehicle locations including the steering wheel, the instrument panel, the side doors, and the headliner. It is also known to position an inflatable restraint in the area of a knee bolster in the vehicle to help protect the knees of the vehicle occupant during a collision.
During a vehicle collision, it is possible for deformed portions of the vehicle body to penetrate into the footwell of the vehicle where the occupant's lower legs and feet are located. Accordingly, an apparatus which helps to protect the occupant's lower legs and feet from the penetrating vehicle body portions is desirable.
In addition, during a vehicle collision, it is possible that the vehicle occupant's knees can become locked. With the occupant's knees in a locked condition, forces on the occupant's lower extremities, such as the occupant's feet, can be transmitted through the occupant's legs to the occupant's pelvis and cause injuries to the occupant's hip and/or pelvic areas. Accordingly, an apparatus that unlocks the occupant's knees would decrease the transmission of such forces and would thus help to protect against injury to the occupant's hips and pelvis.